L
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''L * '''Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo (김명수) *'Profesión:Cantante, Bailarín, MC, Actor, Modelo *'''Apodos: Calma, Ice Prince, VisuL (juego de palabras que se pronunciaría como Visuel) *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''13 de marzo de 1992 (22 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso: 60kg *'''Tipo de Sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono * Agencia: 'Woollim Entertainment Biografia Kim Myungsoo, nació el 13 de marzo de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Asistió a Duk-soo High School y se graduó de la Universidad de Daekyung el 15 de febrero del 2013, junto con los miembros Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo, con especialización en música práctica.En el 2010, L hizo su debut con Infinite con el sencillo "Come Back Again" como el sub vocalista y visual del grupo. El 15 de mayo del 2013, L lanzó su libro de fotografías titulado "L's Bravo Viewtiful", mostrando fotos tomadas por él durante un viaje de 93 días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones – una versión coreana y una japonesa. Este libro rápidamente alcanzó el #1 en pre-órdenes en librerías online como Yes24 y Kyobo.2 El 1 de septiembre del 2013, Woollim Entertainment lanzó la segunda parte del teaser de L's Bravo Viewtiful y se dio a conocer que se lanzará el 25 de septiembre en Corea y el 28 de septiembre en Japón. Dramas *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Salamander Guru (SBS, 2012, ''Cameo) *Shut Up! Flower Boy Band (tvN, 2012) *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Temas para Dramas *L feat. Kim Ye Rim "Love you like U" - tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band Videos Musicales *'''2010: Run - Epik High *'2010:' Starlight March - Strawberry Fields *'2012: '''60 sec - Sung Kyu *'2013:' Love Blossom - K.Will *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Programas de TV *2014 Mnet This is INFINITE *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia, Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 (L) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet ''Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Invincible Youth 2 (Ep.26) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Canon CF (ver video) *Nature Republic ACUA (ver video) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2013) *Elite (2013) (ver video) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual **'Sub-Unidad: 'INFINITE F *'Educación:' **Daekyung University *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, rapear, hacer ejercícios, fotografiar, dibujar (incluso autoretratos). *'Especialidad: Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación. *'''Lema: Carpe Diem (Aprovecha el día, en latín). *'Familia:' Padres, y hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo). *'Fanclub: '''eLements. *'Religión:' Cristiano, *'Tipo ideal: 'Chicas con el cabello largo, ondulado y oscuro, de imagen inocente, agradable y divertida. *'Color favorito: '''Negro. *Hay muchas teorías acerca de su nombre artístico, una de ellas es que fue dado por la agencia debido a la perfecta forma de su nariz. *Dijo en una entrevista que sus amigos le llamaban L debido a su comportamiento parecido al personaje del mismo nombre de manga, por lo que la agencia decidió adoptar este nombre. *Antes de hacer su debut fue modelo en un centro comercial. *Decidió convertirse en cantante después de ver cantar a Craig David. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en Before The Dawn. *Fue a una escuela primaria sólo para hombres, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *El primer día que estuvo en Japón para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentía solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo $200.000 Won. *Shirota Yu, mientras L estaba en Japón, le enseñó frases. *Tiene una imagen de chico frío y cool pero los miembros dicen que es animado y divertido. *Cuando esta cansado se le hace un doble parpado en el ojo izquierdo. *Le gusta mucho el skinship. * Compuso la canción de Real Story. * Su frase favorita es 'Carpe diem' que significa 'disfruta el día'. * Bailó Bangok City de Orange caramel junto a SungJong y SungYeol, en Japón. *Se le conoce, porque la mayor parte del tiempo suele estar perdido en su propio universo. *INFINITE se mudó a unos apartamentos lujosos. En un primer momento compartía habitación con SungGyu, SungYeol y el manager pero los vecinos se quejaron del ruido cuando llegaban tarde de un horario y tuvieron que cambiarse a uno de los pisos más bajos cambiando así nuevamente las habitaciones. Compartía habitación con Sunggyu, Sungjong y el mánager. * MyungSoo junto a DongWoo son los que tienen sueños mas pesados, esto se puede notar en el Sesame player. * Una de sus manías en el escenario es de mojar (lamer) sus labios. *Con el comeback de Destiny contaron a los fans que ahora viven en pisos distintos. Sunggyu, Woohyun y Hoya viven en uno y, Dongwoo, Sungyeol, L y Sungjong viven en otro. *Le gusta mucho tomar fotografías y es muy talentoso en ello. De hecho reveló su photobook personal, el cual se vendió muy bien en el extranjero y quedó en Corea como un Best-Seller. * Su modelo favorito para tomarle fotos es Sungjong, tal como se vió en su libro y él mismo lo confirmo, ésto es porque él dice que Sungjong es el único Idol que sin maquillaje sigue pareciendo un Idol, además de que lo considera más guapo que él mismo. Sungjong sabe que L constantemente le está tomando fotos y posa para él ocasionalmente o sólo lo deja hacerlo. *En septiembre reveló su segundo ensayo fotográfico, también como Best-Seller coreano. *El 15 de Mayo del 2013, lanzó su libro de fotografías titulado "L's Bravo Viewtiful", mostrando fotos tomadas por él durante un viaje de 93 días. El libro fue lanzado en dos versiones; una versión coreana y una japones. Este libro ráidamente alcanzo el #1 en pre-órdenes en librerías online como Yes24 y Kyobo. *Según los miembros, L es el segundo mejor bailarín del grupo, posicionándose después de Hoya. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños junto con Eli integrante de U-KISS. *Está entre los ídolos masculinos con proporciones de oro, junto a Suho y Sehun de EXO, y Daehyun de B.A.P. *Se le preguntó en una encuesta si no estaría en INFINITE a qué otro grupo le gustaría pertenecer a lo que respondió en MBLAQ. *En un programa fue elegido como el idol con los labios más besables. * Se decia que iba a participar en We Got Married con Jiyeon T-ARA, tanto así que incluso formaron MyungYeon, ganando la pareja varios fans. *El manager le dijo que no riera tanto frente a las cámaras para mantener esa imagen seria que aparenta. *Poco antes de su debut, solía ir casi diario al mismo restaurante para comer estofado de Kimchi ya que se había obsesionado con el sabor. * Sungjong dijo que L está obsesionado con la comida demás del color negro, tanto así que lo obliga a salir a comer juntos todas las noches, van a comer Udón. *En el Drama Master's Sun, interpreta la versión joven de Joo Joong Won (So Ji Sub). *Fue ubicado en el puesto #4 en el Ranking hecho por Arirang Tv como el Idol Kpop más atractivo. *Mantuvo una relación con la ulzzang Kim Do Yeon *Tiene buena relación con Lizzy de After School. *Tuvo que conseguir su licencia de conducir para participar en el drama "Cunning Single Lady". *El 15 de Febrero del 2013, junto con SungKyu, SungYeol, Hoya y DongWoo se graduó de la Universidad Daekyung. *De acuerdo son Sungyeol, L es el miembro que es más feliz desde su debut en Japón. * En una encunesta voto por la cancion Roly Poly de T-ARA *La mayoría de su ropa es negra, ya que dice que le sienta bien. *Tiene un gran parecido con Shin Won Ho del grupo Cross Gene. *Si un miembro de INFINITE y el se llegarán a enamorar de la misma chica, la dejaría pues no quisiera romper su amistad con los miembros. *Antes de dormir siempre mira la televisión. * Lo emparejan bastante con Jiyeon de T-ara, en un encuesta quedo como los 10 copules con mas fans poniéndole MyungYeon. *Le gusta ir de compras. *Es el único miembro de INFINITE que prefiere los tragos caros. *Lee todos los comics que sus fans le ragalan. *Lo que mas le gusta de su cuerpo son sus ojos. *Cada vez que hay un comeback se siente muy inseguro. *Le ofrecieron un papel en el drama To The Beautiful You, pero lo rechazo para centrarse en sus actividades con INFINITE. * Tiene como su tipo ideal a Suzy de Miss A * Se tiñò el cabello por primera vez en su vida para las promociones de Infinite en el comeback "Back". * En su nuevo drama trabajará junto a su compañero de grupo Hoya y también trabajará junto a Rain y Krystal de f(x). Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter * Instagram http://instagram.com/l.ifnt Galería __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo